


Roll Of The Dice

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [22]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Act 2, F/M, M/M, Whizzer used to be a model, Whizzers re-moving I’m to Marvin’s apartment, i had to look up when fruit of the loom became a thing for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Marvin finds a box of old photos from when Whizzer was a model and starts looking through them, much to Whizzer’s dismay.





	Roll Of The Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts #4 (Marvin finds a box of old photos from when Whizzer was a model and starts looking through them) as suggested by Musical_Fanatic and everythingelsesucks

Moving Whizzer back into his apartment proved to be more of a chore than he expected. Whizzer seemed to have collected twice as much stuff as he had before during their two years apartment which meant twice as many boxes for Marvin to have to carry. Which was no easy feat, (not that Marvin was especially skilled in the athletics department.) Whizzer, on the other hand, leaned casually against the wall, twirling his sunglasses in his fingers, and watched Marvin struggle. Marvin quickly learned that any protest would earn a scathing comment about how he kicked Whizzer out in the first place, which was a conversation topic he avoided like the plague. 

 

Of course, Whizzer decided to move in on an unseasonably warm fall day. Marvin wasn’t partial to the cold, but the heat was far worse. “What could possibly be in these boxes that makes them so heavy?” He said breathlessly, letting a box hit the ground with a ‘thud’ and thankfully not a ‘crack’.

 

“A few are just filled with rocks.” He teased. Marvin rolled his eyes. “It’s furniture.” 

 

“I have furniture.” Marvin said and bit the side of his cheek, fighting the flames of his temper. 

 

Whizzer straightened up. “Oh yeah, the couches with the floral patterns fresh out of the forties. Trina got the house, and you got the old lady furniture. Truly a steal.”

 

“How could you even afford all this stuff?”

 

“The studio started getting more business. Now, I’m still living in that crappy one-room apartment, but I had a little extra cash to make the place just a little less crappy.” He shrugged. “It just felt so empty.” Marvin cringed, the last remark’s meaning was very clear.

 

“Oh,” Marvin said uncomfortably, searching for a way to change the subject. “That’s the last box. Now can I at least get a kiss for all my hard work?” Whizzer put a finger in his chin as if we're thinking it over.

 

“Perhaps.” He smirked. “If you can catch me.” He said and suddenly sprinted across the room and into the small kitchen.

 

“Jesus, baby, what are you, five?” He said with a chuckle and chased after his boyfriend. As he was running, he accidentally knocked over a small box, spilling its contents on to the carpet. Marvin picked up a large enveloped that had fallen out. “Hey Whiz?” Whizzer poked his head out from behind a wall.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What’s this?” Marvin held up the envelope so Whizzer could see it. Whizzer’s eyes grew visibly wider.

 

“Shit, give that to me.” 

“Why?” Marvin grinned and held it behind his back. “Are you hiding something?” He said, with a pretend gasp. Whizzer lunged for it but Marvin yanked it away. “Ah, ah, ah” He tisked. “I spent all day moving boxes, I think I deserve an answer.” Whizzer’s shoulders slumped, a hesitant surrender.

 

“Fine, just open it.” Marvin felt a pang of guilt, but it wasn't enough to not open the mysterious envelope. He cut his finger on the edge. He couldn’t help but think  _ karma.  _ He was thinking about karma a lot that day. A concept that he used to think was absurd. Marvin wasn’t a superstitious man, but a lot of things change when he met Whizzer.

 

Nothing could have really prepared Marvin for what was in the envelope. He poured the contents onto the nearby counter. It was a jumble of photographs and magazine clippings, and they were all of Whizzer. Some had him dressed to the nines and staring dramatically at the camera, while some showed him wearing knock-off fruit of the loom. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

 

Whizzer shrugged. “It wasn’t a great time in my life Marv, and I never really wanted to get into it. Also, our relationship wasn’t one that allowed for in-depth conversations about our pasts.” He picked up a few of the pictures. “And it causes me physical pain to look at these. Sadly, there’s not a lot of places for a good bonfire in New York City.”

 

Marvin chuckled. “Well, you did look very pretty.” He cooed. 

 

Whizzer scoffed. “That would imply that I’m not pretty now.” He places his hands on Marvin’s waist. “Which we both know isn’t true.”

 

“I didn’t mean that at all.” Marvin tugged on Whizzer’s collar, pulling his face close to his. Marvin’s eyes cut to Whizzer lips, a subtle but clear signal. So, Whizzer, ever the tease, pushed Marvin away with a small smirk and bat of the eyelashes. He would have made his escape if he weren’t tugged back and spun around by his belt. 

 

“Needy.” Whizzer said, but with no real bite to the words.

 

Marvin placed a hand on Whizzer’s neck, pulling him down. “Tease.” Whizzer didn’t pull away this time, he leaned forward and kissed Marvin, and found bliss in it. The kiss was interrupted by a very sudden knock at the door. 

 

“Trina’s here.” Marvin groaned. He slowly trudged over to the door. He quickly turned to Whizzer, wearing a shit-eating grin. “Do you know who would love to see these photos?” Whizzer mouthed the words “You wouldn’t.” As Marvin opened the door to greet his family… and ex-psychiatrist. “Hey Jason, I have something incredible to show you.” He glances at Whizzer. “It will blow your mind.” He said with significantly more enthusiasm than with most of his encounters with Jason. 

 

Whizzer waved awkwardly at Trina and Mendel. “Oh, Whizzer moved back in?” Trina said through tight lips. “Isn’t That a little  _ fast _ ?” Mendel stroked her arm softly in a sort of calming gesture. 

 

“What do you have to show me?” Jason piped up, in an attempt to both feed his curiosity and end the conversation as quickly as possible. ‘ _ Smart kid’.  _ Marvin thought and silently thanked him for the interruption.

 

Marvin handed Jason the pile of pictures (except for the underwear model ones.) Whizzer just gave Marvin a look with the obvious message  _ I’m going to kill you. _

 

Marvin chatted awkwardly with Trina and Mendel while Jason looked through the pictures. Jason made no attempts to hide his cackles, leaving the normally confident Whizzer, hiding his face in his hands. Marvin almost felt bad. Putting Whizzer through the embarrassment of digging up the old past, made him think once again, of _karma._

  
  



End file.
